


Clean

by Aaronlisa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Veronica deals with the aftermath of Shelley’s party.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series.

As she stands under the shower letting the scalding hot water cascade over her body, she doesn’t think she’ll ever be clean. 

_She was raped by someone she used to trust._

She cries as the tears mix with the hot water and she’s just trying to forget that last night ever happened, not that she really remembers that much of it.

_She had thought she could trust the Deputy but he had accused her of lying._

Nothing will ever be the same again for her. Nothing was ever going to be the same ever since Lilly was murdered but now she knows that the life she was lived is irrevocably over. 

_Was it Logan? Duncan? Someone else?_

They all treat her like a leper now and she knows that there’s no one to help her find out the truth. What hurts her the most was she thought that she could show them all how strong she was. She was going to prove to her former friends that she was better than her. 

_She’ll find out who it was and she’ll make them pay._

The bile burns it way up her throat as she collapses to her knees in the tiny shower and she throws up. She’s lost count of how many times she’s thrown up and she knows that she’s going to have to start acting like everything is okay. She can’t let her father know, it’ll kill him. 

_She knows that she’ll never be clean again, no matter how hot the water. It won’t matter if she finds out who did this to her, because it won’t make her clean and whole again._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this deals with Veronica's feelings immediately after the events of the rape. This drabble is not intended to say that a survivor of sexual assault can not and will not ever feel clean and whole again.


End file.
